powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 32: Nana! Dangerous Reunion
is the thirty-second episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This is the beginning of a five-part story involving the return of Nana of planet Rigel and the mysterious "Rigel Aura"; it also reveals Queen Ahames's true form and introduces her steed Jangeran. Synopsis The Changeman are forced to find Nana again when Giluke decides to use an awakening power within her to become more powerful. Plot Bazuu appears before his soldiers on the Gozmard as Guiluke prepares his next plan. The confident general tells him, "The time for Nana, the girl from Rigeru, to emit the Rigeru Aura has come." A puzzled Gator asks what the Rigeru Aura is. "The girls of Techno planet Rigeru will emit aura only once in their lifetime. If one were to bask in it, they would become owners of super powers," Shiima explains to the surprised Gator. Guiluke begs permission from Bazuu to be allowed to be the one to bathe in the Rigeru Aura. "Well, your power as it currently is already of no use in defeating the Changeman," Bazuu retorts, an ashamed Guiluke taking offense. "Fine, Guiluke. But keep in mind this is your last strategy." The shamed soldier affirms understanding and nods before his king. The entrance to a small, mom-and-pop style grocery store is crawling with customers. Two boys sneak past behind the crowd until their mother, who is working at the shop, spots them. Their dad approaches, escorting them back inside. Inside their living room above the store, where a girl sits at a table, obediently doing homework, the man asks what they were plotting. They tell him they were attempting to shirk homework to play, having the girl do their work. They make insults of the "girl not even being a real member of the family," which the parents scold them about. The mothers tells them they could stand to be more like the girl as she approaches the girl sitting solemnly at the table. "Nana, why are you so modest like that? No matter what Shouichi and Yuuta say, you shouldn't do their homework for them," she tells the girl. Nana presents and handful of papers, telling the woman that she's finished all of their homework, to the mother and father's surprise. "You're a second grader, why are you so good at a third and sixth grader's math," the father questions. The parents are astonished, while the boys watch on, glad that they're homework's done. From out of nowhere, Hidora's arrive, startling the poor family. Nana's horrified to once again see the deep blue creatures, as they grab onto her, pulling her away against her will and fleeing with her. Meanwhile, in the Dengeki Base, Hiryuu urgently dashes up to Ibuki. "Commander, look..." he requests, holding out his hand where the earrings Nana once gave him glow. "Perhaps this means something is rising from Nana's body...everyone, divide in search," the commander roughly orders to the five Changeman. The team have split up in search. Hiryuu ascends numerous stairs by a nearby park when, looking at the glowing earrings. From nowhere, a small, mysterious winged alien creature quickly flies by, grabbing the earrings he holds. Telling the creature to stop, he runs after it. Meanwhile, the Hidora bring Nana to Guiluke, who waits on a bridge in the city. "It's been a while," he tells her, "I've searched for you. I want to bathe in your Rigeru Aura." She's puzzled, while he explains to her, "You're at the age where you'll generate the Rigeru Aura. If exposed to it, I'll become the possessor of a super power." The girl shrieks in disbelief and refusal, struggling in attempt to free herself as the creature who took the earrings from Hiryuu flies into her captors, obstructing them. Now freed, the creature gives the earrings to Nana. Happy to see the creature, whom she addresses as Kuuku, she flees, Hiryuu sighting her from the bridge. A Hidora soldier grabs her and Hiryuu jumps to her rescue, kicking them away. Guiluke and the others arrive, as Hiryuu changes to Dragon and fights them off, telling Nana to escape. Dragon's fighting with everything he has, receiving every attack Buuba and Shiima has. Nana watches from nearby horrified, just as the four other Changeman arrive in the Change Cruiser. Dragon first sees Nana to safety as Griffin tells Dragon to hurry and join them in escape, firing the jeep's missile at his opponents. Dragon climbs aboard and they drive to safety. The five are with Nana on a stage's seating in the park as she explains that Kuuku is her pet from Rigeru. Hiryuu remarks that Kuuku sensed Nana was in danger and was a guide, before asking why she's become a target again. He kneels down to her and Nana quickly says she doesn't know the reason. Asking her if that's really the case, she becomes impatient, again sharply saying she doesn't know. The five show their doubts as they hear voices call for Nana. Excited, she recognizes them as her parents and says she must get to them. She readies to run when Shou stops her. "If you go home, now, Gozma will attack again," Hiryuu warns. Yuuma offers that she come with them, when she angrily refuses. Nana calms down and begins, "Gozma captured me and brought me to Earth...although I was deceived and used in the plan to upgrade Gyodai, Changeman saved me. The earrings were a sign of my gratitude. Then, I've been helped by the kind Tamura family," she says, recalling when the family found her lying in the park. "They've raised me as if I were their own child," Nana continues. "The truth is, I've felt hurt the entire time...realizing the bother I've become. But I can't stay in silence like this!" Nana runs into Hiryuu's chest, in tears. "Please let me just say farewell to them," she sadly pleas. The sorrowful Tamuras eventually return to their store and find Nana there. Relieved in joy, the mother runs up to her, asking where she's been. She joyfully embraces the stunned and silent girl. "Don't you know the tears we've cried," the father asks her. Hiryuu watches on from nearby. However, the reunion is cut short, as Buuba and Shiima arrive in attack at the store. The five reveal themselves in effort to fight them off. Hidora once again invade the store, beating away the parents guarding Nana and again kidnapping the girl. Nana is being hauled by the Hidora as the Changemen race toward her, intercepted by Buuba. Tsurugi prompts them to change to fight off the opponents. Kuuku flies from Mermaid's arms and the Changeman chase it, knowing it will lead the way to Nana. Guiluke waits for Nana in a large, green covered plain as Hidoras carry her to him. The Changeman are in pursuit, within seeing and hearing distance from the Gozma. Enraged, Guiluke barks at Nana to quickly emit the Rigeru Aura for him to bathe in. Now having heard the phrase, the Changeman understand Guiluke's agenda. Although uncertain what it truly means, they recognize it couldn't possibly be good in their hands, so they prepare to battle as a strange large shadow overcasts them. Thunder suddenly cracks within the sky as an enormous, two-headed, winged creature appears. With an evil laugh, Ahames reveals herself to be standing on the creature, riding it, announcing the creature's name of Jangeran. Guiluke is furious to see her, asking her for what reason she's there and why she's tamed such a dreadful creature, well aware of the suspicions. "Guiluke, the Rigeru Aura is too good for you," she insults, changing her form into more official attire. "So, you reveal your true self after all," he retorts. The Changeman are puzzled at this spectacle of in-fighting. "The one to bask in the Rigeru Aura...shall be me," Ahames states with confidence. "So, that's how you plan to supersede me," Guiluke concludes. Meanwhile, Dragon voices his wonder at what the Rigeru Aura could possibly be, with both sides scrambling for it, seeming to ask the question on the other four's minds, as well. Ahames orders Jangeran to attack, and the grotesque spews fire from one head and frost from the other. Ahames laughs sadistically, looking down below at the frozen corpses of Hidoras who fell in the line of attack. Guiluke orders for Buuba and Shiima to attack her, but they find themselves powerless to do so, being attacked by a shock. Looking to the origin of the attack, the top of the nearby hill, three Space Beast Soldiers reveal themselves. They further announce themselves as Ahames' three officers, Gizan, Jeera, and Dabun. Gizan sends an attack in the direction of Guiluke and his officers, while the Changeman dive in to guard Nana and attempt to make a desperate escape from them. When attacks from Jeera and Dabun become too serious, Dragon tells Nana to run to safety. Ahames further attacks both the Changeman and Gozma with Jangera, sending her three officers after Nana. They teleport themselves, blocking Nana's path. Suddenly, Kuuku flies to her rescue, knocking the beasts away and making escape with Nana, not even stopping once attacked by Gizan. Meanwhile, Jangeran begins flapping its wings, causing a nightmarish wind storm for its opponents. Dragon summons Shuttlebase in an attempt to take on the enormous beast with Change Robo. Change Robo finds difficulty with the fire and frost attacks, attempting to block with Change Shield. Losing patience, Dragon fires Change Robo beam at Ahames, with instructions to "Fall to hell." She flees with the beast, allowing them to turn their attention back to Nana, who finds herself in quickly approached by Ahames' three officers. Change Robo arrives, punching and kicking at the opponents, separating her potential captors, allowing her to make a full escape. Nana takes refuge in a cave. Moments later, the Changemen are on ground, calling out in search of Nana. Hiding further in the cave, Nana's index finger begins to glow -- the sign of the Rigeru Aura soon appearing. She looks at her hand, frightened, refusing the mysterious shine. She attempts to conceal the glow, tightly wrapping a handkerchief around her finger with no success. Dropping the handkerchief and fleeing in horror, Kuuku picks up the cloth and flies. The Changemen continue their search... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Father Tamura: *Mother Tamura: *Shoichi: *Yuta: Notes to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 3 features episodes 23-33. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda